Leonard's Decision
by Corpsebride13
Summary: Alright guys, I have worked all day on this and would really love some feedback. As the title stated this is a very old story like 2008 old and I have rewritten it. For those of you who are fans of my Leonard and Annette character, this is a treat for you guys and also a blast from the past. Please read and review, it is highly appreciated. Your friend and writer Corpsebride5988.


Silent Hill

A rewritten version of Leonard's Decision

I would like to use this story as a comeback promise, for all of you who have followed me through my absent years. I would also like to thank one person for giving me the idea to write again and put the passion on my heart heavy, though we have spoken very few words and that was in the past on YouTube, and that is The Fanfic Critic. I watched some of her videos last night and throughout the day today and I am happy that I ran into them, she and Susan had always made me laugh when I was feeling down. If any of you guys know how to get this story viewed by her or The Honest Reviewer she speaks of please, by all means let me know.

Thank you so much,

Corpsebride5988

Leonard looked at the town of Silent Hill, his hometown was disappearing with each little mile that was taken.

Looking from the cracked window, he looked at the young blond behind the old steering wheel. His focus then went to the window once more, "I can't do this, Annette. I don't want to leave Silent Hill." The black-haired man in the passenger seat stated, swallowing hard, in attempts to calm his racing soul.

The old car holding Annette and Leonard stopped dead in its tracks on the deserted roads leading to them to the large gates into Brahms. "Why, Leonard? Why are you saying this now?" asked the blond as she grasped on the worn leather steering wheel cover.

Lavender eyes looked away from the girl whose aura was casting off sadness. "I just realized the truth. I can't leave Silent Hill, this place will continue to call me back. I'm not part of your world, I'm not human anymore Annette. I died in 1918, my father, he drown me in the bathtub, the dreams are all starting make sense. I didn't see it until you showed up and my surviving the events of being burnt alive. If I were human that alone would kill me, I wouldn't be sitting here in this car with you, instead of being badly burnt I am back to normal as if the ordeal never took place." Leonard looked away from her, not allowing his fear that was coming to him in waves. Fighting to keep his facial expressions from showing what his soul was feeling.

In desperation to cling onto the hope of having Leonard be with her, she came up with the conclusion that would doom her soul and sanity; but, to her it would be worth the decision. Looking at the man in the passenger seat she smiled, trying to hide the discomfort of the words that were about to part from her lips, "Then I'll live here, with you." Annette's attempts to hide her discomfort turned to be a total failure, for every word she spoke she choked with both sadness and fear.

Leonard didn't hesitate as he shook his head, "No, if you done what you claim you are willing to do. You would be doing nothing but throwing your life away, there are men out there that can give you the life you have always dreamt of. If you run into those few that wish to hurt you, they will pay for their actions. That is what I am created to do. I am born to protect you, from monsters such as myself and from towns such as Silent Hill. No matter how hard I try to come up with an answer to the reasons of writing that letter I can't think of one logical explanation."

Crushed by his last statement, Annette, could feel her heart being ripped from her chest. Many questions filled the young girl's thought, but one rang out above the other's, Did I say something back at the apartment to bring this change? He promised he would come with me. Did I say something to draw him away? With those questions buzzing in her thought, the more they swirled, she found it harder to keep her tears at bay. She fought the salty tears that were easily making their way down her face, "Fine, if it has to be this way, I don't care. Do what you have to do." Annette stated more heartbroken than angry. Her gaze never left the steering wheel.

Leonard looked at her, her words had two different meaning to him. Both meanings where accurate, he was hurt also by her words; but he knew they were both making the right decision. He knew if he were to go with her, she would never be able to maintain her innocence. He was the executioner of Silent Hill, a mere apparition, also, no matter it pained him to admit to himself and the woman whose gaze did not meet his own, but he knew of her tears that she was shedding in the seat beside him. He couldn't take the fact that he would never be a decent lover to Annette Jones. He looked away from her, opening his door as he hid his own tears, placing one foot outside of the car he was stopped by Annette, who asked, "Why, would your father kill you like that? In cold blood how did you wrong him in a way for this punishment?"

Looking at Annette, she now looked at him for the first time in their conversation, "I was dying anyway, within another year, I would have been dead. I had developed cancer; however, coming from a poor family and treatment was very limited to those who wanted to undergo it. I was at the highest stage that could be given. My father, hated me, we would often get into altercations due to his harsh treatments towards my mother. She was a churchly woman, I wasn't. Thought I held my foul language to myself, I respected my mother. I believed there was a God and I still do, though I never went to church with my mother, I will always remember the stories she would speak of while she was nursing me. I can't blame her for the situation I have been placed in, as I will never do. I know I am to blame for my current situations, I was reborn here in Silent Hill out of my anger towards my father. While he held me under the water that was all I could think of, that and vengeance for not being able to give my mother one last goodbye. Or give her another hug, letting her know that I appreciated all that she had done for me, those feelings all went with me here, eventually blinding me of human emotions and I took the role of the executioner with open arms, and very little regret." Leonard stated as his gaze was glued to the young woman beside him.

Annette's focus went back to the steering wheel she smiled, "Your mother, she must have really special to you."

Leonard smiled, looking at her, "You remind me of her, which is why I couldn't live with myself if you were to lose your innocence because of my anger."

Annette thought with a smile as she stated, "With or without you Leo , my innocence will remain the same, I'm not letting you parish. If I done that, where would my conscious lie. I don't think I would be the innocent girl on that deal."

Leonard looked at her before sighing, he stated, "I respect your decision Annette, to the point that I am willing to leave this place and be with you-" Leonard stated only to be interrupted by the girl.

"Then go with your point, it's what your mom would want and it would devastate her to see what you have been reduced to. Don't let a town hold you back and blind you from what you can clearly see is still there." Annette watched as Leonard smiled, sitting back in his seat resting a hand on the door.

"You have managed to use my own manipulation on me, I'm impressed. Let's go, I am your puppet to play with the strings, however you please." Leonard smiled as he closed his door and Annette looked out the windshield smiling as they started their journey home.


End file.
